the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nolan Giles
Transylvania Quarters |species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.85 meters |mass= |hair=Blonde |eyes=Red |skin=Pale |occupation= |era=NoHead era |affiliation=*Order of the NoHeads *Knights of Plague |masters=*Mr. Stupid NoHead *The Gladiator |apprentices= }} Nolan Giles (d. 2042) was a Knight of Plague under the Gladiator. Giles used to serve the NoHeads during the First NoHead War. He fought at the Attack on Superhero School, where he accidentally killed fellow Mr. Execrable NoHead, dueled Mara Bode, and tortured Sheriff Bladepoint. Years later, he fought at the Ambush at the McCallin House, along with all three sons of Mr. Stupid NoHead. As a Knight of Plague, Giles, who was one of the only friends of Augustus Salt, fought in several battles, including the Battle of Transylvania, which saw his demise. Biography Early life Nolan Giles was born in 2002 or earlier. At some point before 1995, Nolan joined the Order of the NoHeads and pledged himself to Mr. Stupid NoHead, the Grandmaster. First NoHead War Nolan participated in the attack on Superhero School in 1995; he stayed below the Clock Tower in the main part of the school, and fought defenders by firing beams in all directions. He hit and killed fellow NoHead Mr. Execrable NoHead with a Death beam meant for Joseph as Execrable re-entered the battle. Later, Giles hit a section of roof with another beam during a duel with Mara Bode causing rubble to rain down and the barrier to be lifted. As battle recommenced, Giles again fired beams everywhere, and after being hit in the face by one of Sheriff Bladepoint's Stun beams he began to retreat from the school. During his retreat he somehow managed to make it to the grounds before Bladepoint. He attempted to slay Ruby Wright, but his powers had no effect on Ruby. He was then ordered by Mrs. Twisted NoHead to leave the grounds and Disapparate with Mr and Mrs. Eradicating NoHead. Shortly after this incident, Mr. Stupid NoHead ordered Bethany Donner to torture Giles as punishment for failing to capture Bladepoint and his friends. Second NoHead War In early 2020, Nolan Giles travelled with all three sons of the Dark Lord and both of his younger brothers to Lucy McCallin's house. McCallin had been printing articles in the Perpetual Seer urging the public to support Baby Intelligence, and her daughter Annie was abducted to control her behavior. McCallin alerted the NoHeads when Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby came to her home, hoping that they would return her daughter in return for Baby Intelligence. However, as the team arrived, the triceratops horn in the residence blew up, giving the S.M.S.B. members a chance to hide. Giles beat up and tortured McRae, suspicious that the Muggle had been lying, but Force Baby then engineered the trio's escape so that the NoHeads saw Baby Intelligence before they disapparated. Afterwards, the quartet arrested McRae. Second Cold War Nolan Giles was one of the many Knights of Plague who fought in the Second Cold War upon pledging his loyalty to Roger Black. A veteran of the First NoHead War, it is confirmed that he was imprisoned in Beta Prison despite his attempts to avoid it. It is most likely that he was among the Knights who didn't search for the Gladiator after his disappearance. Giles has also shown that he respected, or at least accepted, comrade Augustus Salt (whereas most had dissed him as a savage). Like Salt, Giles would recruit more mutants to serve the Knights of Plague. By the summer of 2041, Giles and many other mutant criminals escaped from Beta Prison, and returned to service with the Dark Lord. The Gladiator had made his retaken home their headquarters. Giles was separated from Salt after the latter was sent to "assist" Becca Smith. A few months later, Giles attended the meeting at Transylvania Quarters. He along with all the other Knights of Plague present watched as the Gladiator murdered her with lightning and fed her body to his snake, Nagatha. Nolan Giles participated in the Battle of Transylvania in 2042. During the battle, Giles was paired with Augustus Salt, and they pursued Lindsay and Andromeda. After the members escaped into the Death Chamber, Giles swooped down and captured one of the S.M.S.B. members. However, after they were freed the fighting continued. After Andromeda was killed, Force Baby furiously gunned down Giles, along with several other Knights. The Gladiator would be imprisoned shortly afterwards, heralding the end of the Knights of Plague. Physical description Little is known about Nolan's appearance; it is, however, known that he had a rough voice. Personality and traits Nolan Giles was a cruel character, showing no mercy in battle. He hit Lucy McCallin, when she called him and Mr. Stupid NoHead's sons, thinking that she wanted to entrap them. He also threatened Lucy that he would kill or mutilate her daughter, Annie. He was also quite suspicious, as he believed that Lucy wanted to entrap and kill him and his comrades. Giles was extremely reckless, casting Death beams indiscriminately which resulted in the death of Mr. Execrable NoHead. Nevertheless, Nolan Giles seemed to respect, or at least accept, Augustus Salt, who was ridiculed for having lost his humanity and showing hints of homosexual perversion and cannibalism. This indicates Giles may have been able to see the bigger picture. Behind the scenes Until was released, very little was known about Nolan Giles apart from his brief appearance in . This was because is not yet released. Until 2016, the only reason viewers knew of his existence was because Thomas mentioned him upon revealing the existence of Caberra and John Webb. Author's comments "There's also Nolan Giles. He died in the same battle as the others, and despite everything, he was one of the only friends of Augustus Salt, the savage I mentioned. He was sadistic, but he tried, but failed, to avoid Beta Prison ... My document of the Battle of Transylvania pinpoints his death. ... His cruelty is rivaled only by his suspicious nature, which Book I made quite clear." Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:Dark mutants Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Knights of Plague Category:Unknown births Category:Males Category:Attack on Superhero School participants Category:American individuals Category:Lightning victims Category:Murderers Category:Meeting at Transylvania Quarters participants Category:Battle of Transylvania participants Category:Giles family Category:Illegal power users